Maybe This Christmas
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Yes, Chuck Bass hated Christmas, but maybe this Christmas he'll change his mind.


Maybe This Christmas

Summary: Yes, Chuck Bass hated Christmas, but maybe this Christmas he'll change his mind.

Rating: T

Couple: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf

Author's Note: This is a very short one shot. Just a little something that popped into my head! As always I appreciate your reviews, they mean the world to me! And I finally got my acceptance letter to college today! Yay! Make my day even better by reviewing! :) And as always Merry Christmas!

"...as they die, the ones we love, we lose our witnesses, our watchers, those who know and understand the tiny little meaningless patterns, those words drawn in water with a stick. And there is nothing left but the endless flow.."

-Anne Rice

He hated Christmas.

If there was one thing in this world Chuck Bass hated, it was by far Christmas.

He wasn't sure if it was the Christmas trees everywhere, or how cheery people were, but whatever it was he hated it.

It was Christmas Eve and as usual he was working late. He always worked late these days. Nothing could tear him a part from his office. His co-workers and employees probably hated him for how much he worked them, but someone had to do it.

His best friend Nate had called him to wish him Merry Christmas. He happily accepted and pretended that he was enthralled in the call. Nate told him of Vanessa and their two children and he listened and added a few things in here and there. He put on a façade so Nate wouldn't ask the question of whether or not he was doing okay. No he put on a good front.

Then he got the call from his sister, or stepsister, whatever Serena was to him. She as well wished him a Merry Christmas and proceeded to tell him of her and Dan's wedding plans. He could tell she loved it when she thought he cared about them, so he kept that happiness going the whole call.

He knew after those two calls were done there would be no more calls and that was the way he liked it.

Dorota, his clerk, who probably knew him better than anyone, made her usual rounds.

She popped her head in the large doorframe, "Mister Chuck how are you doing today?"

She knew the situation so he didn't mind being a little, per say, catty with her.

"Like all the other Christmas's I guess." He sneered.

She nodded, knowing all to well. "Well it's almost five-"

He looked at the much older woman and coincided, "You're free to go. Tell the rest to go as well."

She gave him a soft smile, which was met with a cold stoned face. "Thank you. Have a good holiday now and don't work to late. She hated when you worked late, especially on holidays."

She was out the door before he could give her a mean remark.

He sighed, to no one in particular because he was alone and had been for two years.

He stopped at his usual spot.

He noticed the limo driver had gone back into the car because even for him it was frigid.

He stood there for a couple minutes before he kneeled down.

His thoughts were all over the place, like they were most days, but they seemed to linger more on the holidays. He wasn't sure if was because of her or his own conscious.

The wind blew past him.

He wasn't much for mystical powers, but he did believe the wind happen to swirl around him when she kept trying to take over his mind. Of course, every time he let her invade.

"It's Christmas Eve," he started.

Silence. He didn't expect much though.

"It's your favorite holiday. Serena called today actually, you know to check up on me," he felt the wind again, "her and Dan have decided on a spring wedding."

The wind whipped around more furiously this time.

He smiled despite his efforts, "I know, I told her fall." The wind died down at this.

"Nate also called. Vanessa and him are about the same."

Silence.

He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I know I don't say it enough, but I do miss you."

It had been two years and still to him it only seemed like yesterday when they told him the news.

Before he could start his normal procession of tears he felt a few snowflakes hit him.

He smiled because he knew she loved the snow.

He stood up then, "I get it, you want me to go see Serena and stop her from this Spring nonsense."

He put his hands up in defense signaling to the skies that she had won. He knew she always had his best interests at heart and didn't want him to be alone on her favorite holiday. She found ways to take care of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He would come back because tomorrow was Christmas, and even though he hated Christmas, he knew Blair Waldorf loved it. That was reason enough to make him smile.


End file.
